To Get What They Want
by Slytherin
Summary: Lily comes up with an idea to get the guy she wants. Not much to say here cause its just the begininng. Enjoy! //This story was made for my best friend Jen. Enjoy it. You'd better, it took 5 whole mintutes out of my life ^^.
1. A Plan Born

Authors Note: Hey, this fic was written for my best friend. I, for some seriously odd reason, don't support any Lily/Marauder coupling...well maybe Lily/Prongs but w/e. This fic is pure cornyness...I'd even go as far to say as it sucks. (you'll agree. Trust me.)  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own anything. I don't own names, plots or anything. It all belongs to JKR. If you didn't know that,...I worry for you.  
  
Dedicated to Jen.  
  
~~~  
  
Remus Lupin, now in his 7th year, sat on a cold bench in the Quidditch stadium watching his best friend James and James' girlfriend Cordelia. Both of them had positions on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Remus shivered as the Febuary chills ran up his spine.   
  
Cheers errupted from the side of the stadium that he was on, one voice stood out in particular. Lily Evans. She had been sitting on the right of him.  
  
It was a known fact that Lily had a crush on James. And it was a growing rumor that Remus liked Cordelia. Remus had no interest in her but he had no desire to correct the rumors. Any attempt would be futile. Especialy with Sirius Black as your best friend.  
  
The score was now 20 to 70 Gryffindor in the lead. The opposing team being Hufflepuff, there wasn't much of a challenge.  
  
Waves of cheers errupted from the Gryffindor side as William Daniels collected the tiny golden Snitch in his hands. Gryffindor, like usual, had won.  
  
Now the party in Gryffindor tower was to start. Remus got up following the crowd of shouting Gryffindors. He had barely taken two footsteps when he felt a hand enclose his upper arm.  
  
"Can you come with me for a moment?" It was Lily.  
  
"Uh, sure. What's this about?" Remus answered  
  
"Just come with me for a minute Remus. It's important" her voice was like an angel whispering into his ear.   
  
She then turned in the other direction towards the Quidditch supply storage closet. As she turned, her sparkling red, shoulder length hair flew about her neck.  
  
When they reached the closet, they went in shutting the door behind them.  
  
Lily then took out a Quaffel. She threw it playfuly at Remus. He caught it and threw it back lightly.  
  
"So uh, what's this about? I hardly think it's about throwing a Quaffel around," he said throwing the quaffel back and forth with Lily.  
  
"Well," she started off. "You and I both have something in comon. Not being able to be with people we want to. Get my drift?" she asked raising her eyebrow.  
  
"I think I do... Would it have anything to do with a certain 7th year couple? James and Cordelia perhaps?"   
  
Lily responded with a wave of giggles. "Right in one Mr. Moony!" she smiled back. "What would you say if I said I could get you Cordy?"  
  
"I think I get what your implying... and you get James in the process?" he smiled slyly.  
  
"I still don't understand why you aren't a Ravenclaw..." she smiled at him for a moment.  
"Now back to the point, I suggest... that, we pose as a couple... and make them a tad bit jealouse... "  
  
Pose with Lily as a couple? YES!  
  
"I think it's a great idea... How do we start without showing it too abruptly?"   
  
"There's a party in Gryffindor comon room now. We can start off today and keep it going for as long as it takes," she said imformantly.  
  
"I can handle that, lets get moving!" he said excitedly.  
  
"Anxious, aren't we?" she teased before running out towards the stadium exit.  
  
Remus put the Quaffel back and chased after her playfully.  
  
~~  
  
R&R if ya want. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! ^^ 


	2. Party Time

Authors Note: Hey! Thanks to all (6) of you who reviewed! (dude I got a review! wooo hoo!)   
  
I dun own anything that looks like it's from Harry Potter.....although I wish I did own a certain somebody.....*cough*Snape*cough* ...but I guess we can't all get what we want...(thats where fanfics come in) ~.*   
  
Dedicated to Jen. Enjoy!  
  
~~  
  
When they got to Gryffindor Comon Room, they were hand in hand. This, as they expected, caught several stares. Including from the eyes of Cordelia, James, Sirius and the stuttering Peter.  
  
James stared for a moment, then looked up smiling, "Yo! Remus! Where ya been? The party started 'bout fifteen minutes ago!"  
  
"Been a little buisy talkin," he smiled.   
  
Lily had the same blushing smile on her face.  
  
"You two? I mean, both of you?" James asked putting two plus two together.  
  
"Is it just me or do you belong in Ravenclaw?" Lily joked.  
"C'mon Remus" she smiled leading him away from the group.  
  
Lily and Remus disappeared off into the crowd leaving a bewildered group of four.  
  
"Did what I saw happen actualy happen?" Sirius said breaking the silence.  
  
"Did what just happen?" Peter asked.  
  
"Peter, were you awake? Remus just got a girl friend!" Cordelia exclaimed rather furious.  
  
"Is there a problem with Remus getting a girlfriend? Whats the problem?" Peter asked startled and a little scared by Cordelia's rage.  
  
"Peter, it's like this. 'Remus' and 'girlfriend' don't mix. Especialy not Lily" James explained.  
  
"Who woulda thought?" Sirius said in a thoughtful tone, "and with Lily... It's like..as if Lockhart over there-" Sirius shifted his head towards another part of the room- "became a famous author of a series of books. Something that'll never happen." Sirius snickered.  
  
********************  
  
"You think they bought it?" Lily asked anxiously.  
  
"I'm sure they did.." Remus answered in a grim sort of mood.  
  
"Why the long face, Remus?"   
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." he faked a smile.  
  
Thats all we'll ever be I guess...  
  
"Lily, we need to talk about how we'll really fool them."  
  
"Your right, I think I know how," she smiled. Every week night and Sunday we go to the library, right? Well, there, we can sorta...kiss or something. Or we can say we're going to look for a book and then allow them to see us flirting or something," she said brightly.  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
~~  
  
Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter... R&R. Flames will be used to make the s'mores! Insults will make me depressed, thus a depressing fanfic. For example Lily or Remus going bye - bye. ^_^   
Ta! 


	3. Spying and Falling Book Cases

Hey! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I have no excuse, I'm just lazy...wait. I DO have an excuse! I have a concert coming up! Wow,....a REAL excuse...  
  
anyways, someone said that I couldn't kill off Remus or Lily yet in their review. I can. But I won't....Jen'd kill me ^^' but if you want, I can write another contradicting chapter that kills one of them off ^^...now who'd want that?  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything in this fic,....;.; sad aint it?  
  
Jen, it might be hard, but enjoy!   
  
~~  
  
Next Sunday  
At the Library  
  
The six of them were sitting at a table. (Including, Lily, Remus, Sirius, James, Peter and Cordelia)  
  
"So, who here is ready for that potions test?" Lily asked.  
  
James, Sirius and Cordelia all raised their hands.  
  
"Well," she said, "Remus, would you come with me to get a book so we can study?" she gave a suspisious wink.  
  
Everyone noticed it.  
  
Remus smiled. "Sure."  
  
They hurried off, with everyone -except Peter, that is- understanding what just happened.  
  
"Their probably going off to flirt in the potions section," James sighed.  
  
"You wanna go to the transfiguration section for a little bit?" Cordelia smiled.  
  
"I would, but we have the test coming up," he banged his head down on the table.  
  
Peter got up. "Be right back," he said. "I need to get a book for potions."  
  
None of them heard him.  
  
He walked through the library to the potions section. He reached the bookcase and found a suitable book quickly. He was about to turn around and head back to the table when he noticed something very strange.   
  
He quickly turned around, both eyes buldging out of his sockets.  
  
He hurried over to the table shocked.  
  
"Lily! Remus! Eh! Neh! Beh!" He just couldn't seem to get any words out of his mouth.  
  
He reached over to Sirius' robes and pulled.  
  
"Beathe Peter. Breathe," Sirius tryed to calm him down.  
  
He just kept on stuttering. Getting fed up with noone understanding him, he yanked on Sirius' robes and started walking towards the bookcase that he had been looking at before.  
  
When they arrived there, he franticly pointed to the an opening in the book case.  
  
"Look!" he whispered.  
  
Sirius looked in.  
  
"Woa," Sirius said. He then pushed James to look in.  
  
"Woa," James responded after a moment.  
  
Sirius then pushed James away and looked in again. James responded by pushing back.   
  
Meanwhile, the others had been curious as to what they were looking at, so they began climbing the book case.  
  
"Does anything feel odd to you?" Cordelia asked Peter.  
  
"Yea.." Peter answered raising an eyebrow. "Ahhhh!"  
  
The bookcase was falling. Six more voices accompanied Peter's screaming.  
  
~~  
  
Hope you enjoyed yet another corny chapter by moi! Review please! Other wise, someone we all know and love will go bye-bye *cackles evily*. Bye! 


End file.
